heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Hailmary
Hailmary is a Hard Rock outfit out of Perth, Australia, being described as "BIG hard rock that is world class” - Dave “Higgo” Higgens - Triple M And “Intricate yet accessible throughout, this is music that packs a punch, soothes the soul and reminds you of why you started listening in the first place” – Loud Stuff UK Latest release “Evolve Dissolve” features some of the band’s heaviest work in "Mind Casualty” “Fiction Burns” as well as a clip to the accessible single “Longest Line” The release was supported with an Australian national tour and return trip to the UK to play the 10th annual “Hard Rock Hell Festival” in Wales which was headlined by Ugly Kid Joe, Living Colour and Ratt as well supporting Ugly Kid Joe for a number of shows in England and Wales before returning home to support Superheist on their national tour in Perth and more recently supporting Fuel. The band previously toured the UK in September 2015 to support Ugly Kid Joe and Richards/Crane all across England and Scotland. Playing to British audiences for the first time with their energetic, sweat soaked show, creating a buzz and gaining a solid UK following. 2014’s Navigate The Sunrise EP release sent the band on a 26-date headline run of shows that took in all 6 states of Australia. The band supported Aussie rock legends “The Screaming Jets” during this period and a film clip to the single “My Song” followed which has since become a favorite in the live set. "Navigate The Sunrise" was recorded and Engineered at Vasectomy Studios in Perth WA by Hailmary drummer Vassya Shevtsov. Having worked with Jeff Tomei (Matchbox Twenty, Jerry Cantrell, Smashing Pumpkins, Skid Row) out of Atlanta, GA previously, the band once again enlisted him to help co- produce and mix the record. Having no bass player at the time of recording, Jon Stockman from legendary Australian band Karnivool filled in and played on all 5 tracks of the record. Debut album "Choice Path Consequence Solution” was released in late 2012. The recording process saw the band fly to Atlanta, GA USA to work with Jeff Tomei at “Cock Of The Walk” studios who recorded, mixed and co-produced the debut record, something the band had done previously with their 2009 EP “A Million Miles And Days” with the band playing a handful of shows in the USA for the first time. “Reminiscence” and “Two Wrongs” were released from CPCS as a limited edition double a side single followed by the comedic/horror clip to the heaviest recorded track “Yellow Light Of Death” Following the release, Hailmary took to the road and toured the East coast of Australia more than any WA band at the time playing Rock The Bay, Rock N Load, Brewtality and Wallapolooza festivals on several occasions earning them the reputation as one of the countries hardest working bands. The foundations of Hailmary began with debut EP “Lottery Of Life” which earned the band a WAM (Western Australian Music) award in the Heavy Rock category. Category:Australian hard rock musical groups